Lana Lang
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor it here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History Lana Lang: 1976 - 2009 Lana's parents, Lewis and Laura Lang, were killed in the meteor shower that rained down upon the world on December 15th, 1978. Nell Potter, Lana's aunt, moved to Smallville and raised Lana. Just down the road, another family had taken in a child in the aftermath of this disaster. Nell and the Kents would come to rely on each other as all were new to the process of parenting, but Nell never really liked Clark. Aunt Nell thought he was weird. Of course, Lana was rather weird, too, so she didn't care what Nell thought. Having a morbid fascination with astronomy, Lana wanted to know why a meteor had come from lightyears away just to kill her parents. For her sixth birthday, Nell got her a telescope and in order to get the most use of it, she got the Kents to let her set up in the loft of their barn. Lana and Clark would spend an hour or so every week staring at the stars. Of course, Lana was not happy staring at space. She wanted a piece of it. Lana begged her Aunt Nell to let her keep a piece of the same meteor that killed her parents. Nell didn't like it, but allowed it until she had it reduced to a green necklace for Lana's tenth birthday. Lana loved it. Of course, that necklace was made of Kryptonite and that gift, while beautiful, changed Lana's life considerably. Clark started getting sick around Lana and his parents, and even Clark himself, made strange excuses to avoid Lana and her aunt. This only reinforced Nell's warnings of Clark being a weirdo. Lana felt looking at the stars without Clark was lacking. Lana's interest in science faded. She became a teenager and developed beautifully, attracting the attention of the many boys of Smallville, including Clark. Of course, whenever Clark got close to Lana he turned into a bumbling mess. In high school, Lana became a cheerleader and started dating an older football player named Whitney Fordman. The relationship did not last long after Lana discovered Whitney had bullied Clark and in her free-time, Lana did some soul searching (in between being the constant target of meteor freaks). Clark's friend Lex made a generous donation to Smallville High and Lana got the principal to put it toward the school newspaper and computer lab by agreeing to put her pom poms down and focus on her academics, becoming the school's network administrator. Lana's position as the computer gatekeeper got her sucked into many of the adventures of Clark, Chloe and Pete; but none so memorable as when Lana was literally sucked into a tornado, only to be rescued by Clark Kent. After this, Lana knew Clark's secret and she became his trusting girlfriend but they would only remain high school sweethearts as Lana took an opportunity to intern as STAR Labs in Metropolis after high school while Clark was accepted into Midwestern University. The two broke up and went their ways, but Lana would show up in Clark's life again fifteen years after high school, when Perry White hired her as the Science Writer for the Daily Planet after reading a report she wrote on her blog about the launch of the UN's Watchtower.Oracle Files: Lana Lang (1/2) Lana Lang: 2009 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * She gave Clark Kent his first Phil Collins record. * After learning about Clark's powers she put the necklace in Lex Luthor's lead box and buried it underground. She and Chloe Sullivan later used the necklace to cure Red Kryptonite's influence on Clark. The stone in the necklace turned white. She dug it up again in 2016. Notes * Lana's history is influenced by the Smallville TV series. * In the comics she was an editor of the business section. Links and References * Appearances of Lana Lang * Character Gallery: Lana Lang * Network Files submitted by Lana Lang Category:Characters Category:Daily Planet Category:Metahuman Category:The Network Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Americans Category:Engaged Characters Category:Metropolitan Category:Writers Category:Female Characters Category:Clark Kent's Love Interests Category:27th Reality